


A Velvet Touch

by sashet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashet/pseuds/sashet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master indulges The Doctor's fondness for velevet to his own ends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Velvet Touch

It has been a long time since I have been allowed more than just touch.

A blindfold holds back my sight and although I’m not gagged - he likes the feel of his cock in my mouth too much for that - the pain of disobedience once I was ordered to silence stops me from speaking.

I judge his mood by what I feel – leather for pain…velvet for seduction. This time it is velvet and I can, at last, relax just a little. The soft stroke of his hand along my already trembling and expectant body causes my breathing to hitch in my throat as I fight down the groan of arousal building inside me.

Silence...always silence unless he is feeling generous and then he allows me to beg and, because I need his touch, I do so willingly. 

The velvet glove is warm against my cool flesh, tracing teasing lines down my chest, making me twitch and writhe against the chains that suspend me, making me ache for more. I’m already hard by the time his hand encases my cock and I hear his appreciative murmur and wonder what his expression is. 

“Patience.” He tells me as he loosely fists my cock and I respond with needy thrusts against him.

I want his touch; crave it, even though it may only be the touch of a velvet glove it is all that links me to what was once my world. A firmer, slower stroke along my cock and I arch up hard, my head falling backwards exposing my neck. He moves swiftly, the velvet hand now at my throat caressing the exposed flesh as he nips and bites at the pulse points just below my skin. The sensations set my blood racing in my veins as I feel myself flush at each tiny point of pleasurable pain. 

A longer deeper kiss, one that I’m sure will leave a bruise, like so many of the things he does to me, and my need for him rushes on me and I can’t stop the whisper that falls from my lips.

“Please…” 

For a long moment nothing moves and even my breathing seems to still in the enfolding silence as I wait, anxiously, for his reaction. His hand leaves my throat and I expect the worst, tensing where I stand but the blow never comes.

“Shhh.” I can almost hear the trace of a smile in his voice as he places one soft velvet covered finger against my lips. My relief is palpable and I’m pathetically grateful that this time he chose not to beat me…it isn’t always that way. I pucker my lips into a kiss and press it against the finger, my silent thanks to my Master. 

The finger is gone, replaced by his warm lips as he takes me in a gentle and yet possessive kiss, teasing and exploring my mouth with his tongue and I willingly let him, occasionally responding with my own tongue, eager to let him now how much I want him.

The velvet hands are now at work on my back, stroking me like you would a cat, long languid, fluid movements from my shoulders to my ass. Each touch sends a shiver through me that weakens me at my core. The first gentle swat of the velvet against my ass is coupled with a sharp bite on my lip and the overwhelming sensations of both pain and pleasure leave me hanging limply in my chains panting against his kisses.

He breaks away, leaving my lips bruised from his attention. I can taste a little blood in my mouth from where he has bitten me and this time I relish it, swiping the damaged skin with my tongue, taking his gift to me.

Then he is behind me, I can hear the rustle of his clothing as he moves. He never takes his clothes off, only undoes them enough to fuck me or have me fuck him. It is just another way for him to define just who has power, who has everything and who has nothing. So typical of him and yet I wouldn’t have it any other way. I have him, I have the touch and the feel of the only other Time Lord in existence and that is all I need.

In a silent move he embraces me from behind pressing himself close to me. Touching my body in as many places as possible and all I can feel is velvet. Everywhere he touches me I feel the soft, sensual fabric against my burning flesh, a velvet suit! He is wearing a velvet suit! 

I wish I wasn’t chained because I want to hold him.

“Surprise.” He whispers in my ear as he feels me shaking at the feel of the velvet. He rubs against me again and I stretch back and upward and sideways as much as I can, trying to keep contact with him, trying to maintain the feeling of pleasure that sweeps through me in every place that the velvet touches. I can feel his own hard erection even through his suit pressing against me as he cards his hands in my hair and twists my head towards him, kissing me again, this time with more force, more passion and much more determination than before. No sooner has the kiss begun he ends it, breaking away, his own breathing now more laboured, although NOT as much as mine, as his own needs begin to grow.

“My Doctor. ” He says as he sends convulsions through me with each bite along the rim of my shoulder, raking his hands down the length of my suspended arms so that I am forced to hold onto the chains that support me because I am no longer capable of that myself.

Against all I know is right I whimper my agreement “Yes.” 

He pulls back leaving me bereft of all that I crave and I hear the sound of him unzipping his clothing and then the snap of what I assume is the lube as he prepares to take me. My own erection aches and twitches with hopeful expectation. I feel his hands on my ass and I know what is expected of me so I spread my legs a little wider to accommodate him.

Surprisingly he doesn’t prepare me but nor is he rushed and forceful, pushing inside me with a tenderness that isn’t normal for him. I miss the pain, long for the burning inside me that marks his ownership of me. This is gentle, careful, almost done with dare I say it…love and that confuses me. 

A strong arm wraps around my chest pulling me back against the relentless, insistent thrusts of his cock and all I can feel is velvet and all I can hear is his steady breathing and mumbled words as he drives home again and again and again. I am completely lost.

Our breathing falls into a matched pattern as he snakes his other hand around me and once again takes my aching cock in his velvet glove timing each stroke of his hand with each thrust of his cock. He varies his thrusts, deep and slow and long with shorter more insistent movements satisfying his own needs whilst bringing me closer and closer to the point where I will open up all that I am to him just to be allowed my own brief moment of release.

A sudden change of pace and angle is my undoing as he finds the place inside me that reduces me to tears behind my blindfold. My body jerks, my limbs tremble with the effort of seeking to prolong the sensation.

“Let me in Doctor.” His breath is hot against my ear, his tone firm and insistent underpinned by his own need.

Then everything stops, time means nothing anymore as I open my mind to him and let him own me once again. “Master.” His name is an invitation on my lips and I can hear and feel the change in him as he takes what is his.

It is a strange feeling to have him in my mind, in my memories sharing again the things we once did together. He continues to fuck me as he opens the doors to my memories, changing his pace to suit what he finds behind the normally closed doors of my past and I can feel his climax rushing on him as clearly as he can.

He sees the destruction of Gallifrey and is undone by the death and the devastation, by my helplessness to prevent it and by the sorrow and guilt that he knows lie heavy in my hearts. 

“Oh..Doctor, my helpless Doctor.” He embraces me tightly, so much so that I can hardly breathe as he thrusts with all his might and comes inside me. I can feel his body convulse with his climax, burying himself so deep inside me that it hurts…not enough but it is better than nothing and serves as an unnecessary reminder of what I have become, what maybe I always was. He clings to me as he rides the aftershocks of his orgasm, still holding me tightly until he finally stills and calms his breathing. His skin is damp with sweat as he rests his head against my cheek.

“I’d forgotten what a good fuck you can be Doctor,” he says lightly “Maybe I should reward you for that. What do you think?”

He pulls out of me slowly, unwraps his arms from my chest and steps away; I feel the empty loss immediately like a part of me is missing. In essence it is, he is a part of me and has been since we were children. I wanted to deny it and to hate him but in the end I welcome it and I love him. I hear him dressing himself and want to cry out to him, to ask him...no to beg him not to leave me unfulfilled but all I do is wait in silence.

I hear his footsteps and then once again I feel the soft velvet against my face as he traces my jaw line. I push against his touch, grateful for it. He leans in and kisses me, a small soft tease of a kiss, just brushing my lips and before I can respond he has pulled away.

“You should have asked me. ” He says as I hear him walking away from me.

I can’t let him go not when I still need him so badly “Please.” I ask sounding pitiful and needy.

“Use my name.”

“Master.” It is a game we play, seeing how many different ways he can find for me to call his name, this one is desperate.

“Too late Doctor, maybe you’ll have better luck next time.” 

The door opens and closes. The silence would be complete save for my broken sob.

**Author's Note:**

> I have just found this fic lurking unloved in a file!
> 
> It was my first attempt at a DW slash story and was (apparently) inspired by a prompt on the DW/TW porn battle (whatever that was!)  
> My thanks went to Dr. D for the beta and for not hating me for doing this to 'our Doctor'.
> 
> Originally written way back in 2008.


End file.
